Love Thy Neighbour
by VelvetRadiation
Summary: History, Fiction, or Both?


D'aria sat on the windowsill with her back to the outside. Her forest green vest attracted the heat that she needed to keep warm due to her thin frame. She looked at the plate of food sitting on the table beside her legs and grabbed some salted pork before looking to where Onyx was sitting on the couch that faced the fireplace. He had a letter in his hands.

Onyx and D'aria had been partners for 78 years and they shared a bound that let them know when the other wanted to be left alone. D'aria, knowing this, attempted to read the letter over Onyx's shoulder but was drawn away when there was a knock at the door. D'aria swallowed her mouth full of food before calling for them to come in; it was then that Onyx looked up with a low growl.

The King entered and looked at D'aria for a long while before looking at Onyx. D'aria knew what was on the King's mind and she also knew that's why Onyx had growled. To Onyx the King was trying to steal his claim to her and he wasn't going to stand for it. The King just shook his head at him.

"Well?"

Onyx looked at the letter one final time before giving it to the King, who took it and turned it over and over in his hands like he was anxious about something. The question was what because the King hadn't shared that or even read the letter before giving it to Onyx to inspect. Onyx looked at him and shrugged.

"It looks like an ordinary letter to me and rather boring too. But then again, politics has never really been my thing"

They both looked at D'aria who threw her hands up.

"I might be good at it but that doesn't mean I like it"

The King just rolled his eyes, shook his head and left the room. D'aria sighed before starting in on the cheese and fruit. Onyx watched her for a minute.

"I can't believe you'd rather sit here and spend time with me then have to attend boring court"

D'aria raised an eyebrow before getting up and standing behind the couch. She looked at the empty fireplace before putting her hands on his shoulders and pretending like she was strangling him.

"What part of 'I don't like politics' don't you get?"

Onyx smiled and reached around to grab her waist and pull her over the back of the couch. She blinked up at him and didn't say anything but listened as he inhaled deeply and released it.

"Why do you keep leading him on?"

D'aria half sat up.

"I'm not. It's not my fault that he's wanted me since he was a teenager"

And it was true. Ever since the King was of age he had started pestering her with marriage proposals and she always refused because she wasn't ready to retire. It also didn't help that she was 60 years his senior even though that didn't seem to bother him. D'aria pushed herself off the couch and got up.

"I'll be outside if you need me"

D'aria started down the hall only to be stopped by a set of hands on her shoulders. She didn't even have to ask who they belonged to as they slid down her arms to wrap around her waist while I chin replaced the right one.

"Why do you do this to me?"

She leaned away from him some and stayed quiet for a minute.

"Must we always go through this? You already know the answer to your own question"

"But…"

"But nothing"

D'aria slipped away from him and down the hall before heading outside to the garden where she found herself sitting under an old oak tree looking over the flowers. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the summer sun for what seemed like forever before she started to hear the sound of footsteps in the grass. She looked up in time to see the King walking around the tree towards her.

"What do you want now?"

"I expect to see you at dinner tonight"

He didn't say anything else but turned and walked away. D'aria smiled and looked out over the flowers. The King hated the fact that D'aria took her meals in her room more often than not and it infuriated him. At least she had another thing to add to the list of stuff that pissed him off.

Although, this always had her missing the days of the former King. When they would sit in this very garden and talk like old friends. He would often ask her about her people. Even when he was getting old and sick he'd spend a lot of his time out here, often causing the present King to chase after his father and bring him back inside.

D'aria chuckled before heading inside and back to her room so she could get ready for dinner. Onyx sat there the whole time, watching her attempt to pin her long and unruly hair up. This left him wondering why she even bothered to keep it so long in the first place.

As a Rider they spent most of their fights in the air. If D'aria ever had a problem with her hair flying in her face then she had never once complained about it. He blinked a few times as she looked at him, dressed in a formal outfit.

"Shall we get going?"

Onyx nodded and followed her out of the room before closing the door behind them. When they got there it was noisy and crowded but their places at the King's table were still open and D'aria quietly started to eat after taking her seat.

It wasn't long before she looked up to see some women dancers coming in the room. Every man in the room except the dragons were watching them and one man in particular had her attention now. She wasn't happy about it and quickly finished her dinner before going back to her room. Onyx came in not long after and found her curled up on the couch watching the fire. He came over to the back of the couch.

"What's wrong?"

D'aria looked at her hands for a minute before looking at the fire again.

"Do you need to ask?"

Onyx didn't say anything for a long minute before sighing and leaning on the back of the couch.

"You bring this upon yourself. You don't want him yet you don't want him to have anyone else. What did you expect?"

D'aria growled.

"Yes I know. I just…Never mind. I'm going to bed"

Onyx didn't say anything. Instead he got changed and crawled into bed before watching D'aria pull all the pins out of her hair and doing the same thing herself.

The next morning found D'aria waking up late and to an empty bed. She grumbled and buried her face in the pillow before looking around and spotting the plate of food. Getting up she decided that she'd eat before getting dressed.

Onyx paced outside the King's bedroom door. He watched as a man servant went in and came out ten minutes later followed by the King. He let the servant go before standing in the way of the King, who just stood there and looked at him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that to her last night? Yes I admit that she was asking for it but you didn't have to do it right in front of her"

The King blinked a few times before realizing what it was that he was talking about.

"I didn't do anything with any of them last night. I watched but it didn't go any farther. Are you satisfied now?"

Onyx could tell that the King wasn't lying. Besides, he wanted D'aria badly enough that he wasn't going to throw it all away over something so stupid. Onyx didn't reply but instead stepped aside and let the King go. Instead of saying what was going through his mind he headed back to D'aria's room. She should be up by now.

D'aria looked up from the food when the door opened. She already knew who it was by the fact that there wasn't a knock. Onyx came in looking rather unimpressed with himself. He flopped down on the couch.

"You know, when I'm done eating and I get dressed we should go out flying"

He partially sat up and looked at her.

"Is there any place in particular that you want to go?"

"Any place that isn't here"

"Alright well, get suited up and I'll meet you outside then"

D'aria nodded and watched him leave before quickly finishing her breakfast and getting dressed. Her flying attire consisted of a black long sleeved turtle necked shirt that was covered in hundreds of silver dragon like scales that acted as movable armor with a pair of black slacks and knee high leather boots. When she was done she headed for the courtyard.

Outside Onyx was already waiting for her. He bent down and stuck his nose to her chest in greeting before watching her climb up onto his back. He kicked off hard before heading north and only stopped when he reached England's borders landing on an outcropping that overlooked the ocean. D'aria got off and after Onyx stretched out, sat between his front legs and leaned against his chest while Onyx looked out over the water.

"We should make a trip over the water one of these days"

D'aria looked up at him.

"Are you nuts? Do you know how much trouble we'll get into? Come on, let's start heading back. The King is going to be pissed off enough that we went out"

D'aria climbed up on his back again and Onyx did a small circle before heading in the direction of home. When they got back he landed in the courtyard again and watched as D'aria headed inside. As much as he knew it was wrong he couldn't help but watch her ass as she climbed the stairs. Once D'aria was unsuited she went about getting the water she needed to have a bath.

D'aria went under the hot water and shivered slightly before coming up for air only to find her nose an inch from the King's face. She screamed in surprise and jumped, almost splashing him with water. He chuckled.

"What the hell do you want?"

He smiled and dipped his hand in the water, watching the ripples before looking at her again.

"Would it kill you to share my bed every once in a while?"

D'aria groaned before getting out of the water and starting to dry herself off.

"We've been through this already"

He cleared the room and grabbed the material she had been using to dry herself before pulling it out of her hands and dropping it to the floor. He then put her face in his hands and covered her mouth with his. He pulled away slightly after a few minutes so they could catch their breaths.

"You wouldn't have to give up being a Rider if we do it this way"

"But would you be happy with just that?"

"Do I have a choice?"

D'aria didn't say anything and leaned down and picked up her 'towel' off the floor before continuing to dry herself.

"We'll see"

His hands lingered on her face for a minute before he headed for the door. Onyx was sitting in front of an open window with his shirt off when she got back to her room. It was strangely warm even with the slight breeze coming in. D'aria immediately changed her shirt into something lighter.

"Good lord it's hot in here"

"That's why I'm sitting in front of the window"

Onyx opened his eyes and watched her pull the shirt over her head before starting to braid her hair. She went about opening all the windows before closing all the curtains. It was a lousy attempt but it made the room a little more bearable.

"Isn't this heat bothering you?"

Onyx shrugged. Because of his higher body temperature he had gotten used to being incredibly warm all the time so it didn't bother him at all anymore. D'aria just pulled her boots off and stretched out on the bed. Days like today made her just want to hibernate.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for dinner?"

D'aria lifted her head and looked at him.

"I think I'm just going to go as I am. It's too damn hot"

Onyx shook his head before grabbing his shirt off the back of the couch and putting it on. D'aria looked in his direction before sitting up and putting her boots back on.

That night's dinner was quiet, there was no music or dancers, just simple chatter. It was obvious that something had happened but D'aria wasn't about to question it. She had too much going on in her head right now to deal with any added stress.

The next day D'aria spent her morning in a weekly court session. Of course, it bored her almost to death but that was usually a good thing. When it was over she groaned and stood from her spot before stretching only to find someone clinging to her waist.

"Whoever has me by the waist better let go before my elbow comes down and nails you in the head"

D'aria heard a grumble before looking down to see Onyx looking up at her. He grinned and let go before clearing his throat.

"So what shall we do today?"

"I don't know but for some reason I'm itching for a fight. I have too much pent up energy that I really need to get out"

Onyx thought about it for a long while before remembering what he had heard from some of the other Riders. For the most part he didn't talk to them but it never hurt to listen in every once in a while.

"I've heard of a sword master who's always up for a fight. If that helps any"

D'aria thought for a moment before starting to straighten out her shirt. The King was standing in a corner chatting with someone while constantly looking over in her direction.

"Where?"

"In the next kingdom over; about a four day ride on horseback"

Onyx didn't like the look that D'aria was giving as she went silent for a long while.

"Dar, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I'm going to make the trip to go pay him a visit"

"Are you nuts?"

By this time D'aria had already started walking away and heading back to her room. He almost had to run to catch up to her before getting in front of her and making her stop moving.

"Will you at least wait until the morning to go?"

D'aria sighed in defeat before continuing to walk.

"Fine but you are staying here"

Onyx rolled his eyes. Fighting with her wasn't going to get him anywhere and he knew it. He grumbled instead and kept following her. When she reached the room he flopped down onto the bed while she did the same on her side. He absentmindedly played with her hair and looked at the ceiling.

"What has you so worried?"

Onyx flipped over onto his stomach and looked at her.

"It's not you I'm worried about. Ok, maybe it is. I just worry about you when you're not here"

D'aria flipped over and sat up on her elbows.

"It seems that you're more pissed off with the King making advances at me then you are worried about me"

She put her nose against Onyx's and smiled.

"Tell me why all this bothers you"

Onyx sighed and looked away. He didn't want to admit what he was just about to admit and it was probably going to haunt him for the rest of his days.

"I hate the thought of him having what I can't have"

D'aria was going to say something but thought better of it. She could understand why he'd feel that way and to be honest, she didn't understand why she let the King do what he was doing. She should be against wanting to be with a human over the fact that she lived so long; way past what a human would ever live and it had been known that some Elves died after losing their human lovers. That wasn't something she wanted.

"Does that really bother you so much?"

Onyx grumbled.

"Of course it does. There's nothing that says we can't be together"

D'aria growled slightly and glared.

"No but it's against my personal morals. On top of that you know as well as I that in our line of work it's not good to get attached to someone. Personal feelings cloud better judgement"

Onyx sighed for what seemed like the millionth time before grabbing a pillow and putting it on top of his head. What he said next was muffled by it and D'aria waited until he was done to pull it off his head.

"Repeat please but this time, without the pillow"

"I asked why everything had to be so complicated"

D'aria tossed the pillow back into its place before starting to get ready for dinner.

"If it makes you feel any better, if circumstances were different I would have said yes to you"

"Would you really?"

She groaned before starting to get dressed and work on her hair.

"It's what's only logical"

"Well I guess now isn't the time to tell you that sleeping with the King while being in your position isn't exactly appropriate either"

D'aria glared and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you think I keep telling him no?"

Onyx groaned before peeling himself off the bed and waiting for her to finish before they both headed to dinner.

The next morning had D'aria waking at dawn while Onyx still slept beside her. His snoring ringing through the almost empty room while she packed. She was determined to be gone before he even started to wake.

By the time that the sun was just reaching over the hills D'aria was packed and already on the road. She had enough money to do her for a couple of weeks so she had no intention of stopping till nightfall. Then she'd stop and find herself an inn before getting dinner.

What should have taken her four days took almost five. The guards at the border were almost adamant about not letting her cross because they kept claiming that she wasn't who she claimed to be. She was beginning to wish that she had taken Onyx with her just so he could barbeque them and be done with it.

The first town that she had gone to once she was across the border was bustling with life. Everywhere she turned there was someone new. England only had this much people in the capital and she was assuming that this wasn't there's so she began to wonder if all the towns and villages were like this.

D'aria wondered around this town for a while before heading for an inn and getting a room for the night. The place wasn't very crowded so getting a room wasn't an issue. Once she was settled in she went about getting some dinner. It was then that she started to hear talk about this other sword master.

From what she understood this guy wasn't just a sword master. He had produced the swords that the King and his son used and had great talent in creating any sword imaginable. This peaked D'aria's interest in him. She didn't ask them right away but eventually asked where she could find him before heading for her room for the rest of the night.

The next morning D'aria headed out just after dawn and before breakfast. She had bought some stuff from the market the previous day so that she could eat on the road; which was a good plan considering she still didn't really know where she was going.

The next town D'aria went to was huge and it reminded her a lot of home. On the edge of it was a low building with no walls. D'aria recognized it as the place she had to go from the smoke bellowing out of it.

D'aria tied her horse not far from it before looking around. It appeared empty until D'aria heard a clatter of metal from a corner. A man came out wearing a pair of slacks and no shirt. His face was blackened with dirt and he was carrying a partially made sword. He looked at D'aria.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you this sword master I've been hearing about?"

He didn't say anything right away. He sighed and put the sword off to a corner before grabbing a rag and dipping it in a bail of water and washing his face.

"You could say that. I take it you're here to challenge me?"

"That would be the reason I travelled almost a week to get here"

He groaned before grabbing the sword again.

"I don't have time. I have too much work to do as it is"

D'aria's eyes narrowed before she quickly unsheathed her sword and point the tip at his nose. It was only about an inch from it and he looked at the blade before looking back at her.

"Accept my challenge, sword master to sword master"

D'aria lowered the tip of her sword and watched as he looked off to the side. His eyes flashed as he took hold of the sword he had and made a swipe at her. She jumped back in surprise before raising her sword just in time to block his next strike.

"Are you just going to block me? Or are you going to fight back?"

D'aria raised an eyebrow before lowering the point of her sword again.

"Be careful what you wish for, human. I've been using a sword longer than you've been alive"

"Is that so? Well show me then"

D'aria rolled her eyes before getting close and personal with her sword. Her speed and nimble feet, inherited from her people, kept him on his toes. She kept it up until they were under the roof again and his back was against a beam. He smiled.

"You're good, for an elf"

"Do you give in?"

He didn't say anything right away before giving her sword a shove away from his chest.

"For now"

D'aria released him and turned to walk away before feeling the flat of his sword against her neck. She hadn't heard him come up behind her let alone seen him.

"You'd do better with a bow and arrow"

"That's not about to happen. Now I think I owe you a meal for beating me"

"There was no deal like that"

"I never said there was but I'd be insulted if you don't accept it"

He sighed again before going to a small barn and bringing out a horse. He quickly saddled it before looking at her.

"What inn are you staying at?"

"I'm not at the moment. I ate on the way here so I didn't stop between the last town and here"

"And she doesn't plan. Why does that not surprise me?"

D'aria got onto her horse and looked at him.

"Attitude and ego, I like that"

He didn't say anything until they reached an inn and he stopped in front of it. He dismounted and watched her do the same.

"So tell me, elf, where are you from?"

D'aria glared at him before heading inside. The place was almost deserted and it felt nice and warm inside.

"It's D'aria so you can stop calling me elf"

He nodded slightly and headed for the innkeeper before sitting on a stool. D'aria sat beside him and waited for his meal to come before paying for it. He grabbed one of the coins and looked at it before giving it to the innkeeper.

"Well that just answered my question"

D'aria tilted her head at him and waited for him to explain.

"I recognize those coins. They're from England, meaning that you are from England. You're certainly a long way from home; I guess I should feel honored"

D'aria looked at him again.

"You know all this about me and yet I don't even know your name"

She called the innkeeper over and got dinner for herself as well as a room for the night.

"Thanatos"

D'aria swallowed the mouthful of food she had and looked at him.

"Isn't that the name of a god?"

"Indeed"

They had a couple of drinks during dinner before D'aria started to head up to her room. She jumped slightly when Thanatos came up behind her and nipped at her neck.

"I know what you want but do I want to give it to you?"

He nipped at D'aria's ear.

"I hope so"

"Are you drunk?"

D'aria opened the door to her room and took off the belt that had her sword before flopping onto the bed.

"I wish. I swear I can't get drunk"

"Really now?"

He leaned over and put his nose to hers.

"Really"

He kissed her and leaned more into her before running a hand over her side. He then went and undid the vest that she was wearing with the same hand while keeping her mouth busy. She groaned and pulled away.

"Don't"

Thanatos looked at her.

"There's someone at home isn't there?"

"No"

"Then why are you so worried?"

D'aria looked away until he pulled her chin back towards him. She didn't look at him right away.

"I'm not"

He kissed her again before undoing her shirt and pulling both the shirt and the vest off and tossing them towards a chair. She leaned back against the pillows and let him climb up and pin her.

Thanatos wreaked havoc on the tender skin behind her ear and down her neck until he reached her shoulder. It was then that he stopped long enough to get his own shirt off before going back and nibbling on her collar bone.

D'aria's fingers roamed over the muscles in his arms before going to his chest. She gasped when she felt his teeth scrape across her collar bone. He stopped and looked at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, you just surprised me"

Thanatos smiled before his fingers started to travel lower. They stopped for a moment on her lower stomach before dipping into her pants. D'aria moaned at him which made him grin.

"How about we get those pants off"

D'aria didn't say anything as he grabbed the waist and pulled it over her hips. He tossed them at the same chair as her shirt and vest. He leaned back down before nipping at her thigh while his fingers got to work between her legs.

When he was done he flopped down onto the bed beside her while she slept. When she woke he was no longer there.


End file.
